justdancefandomcom-20200222-history
A-Punk
|year= 2008 |mode= Duet |dg= / |difficulty= |effort= |nogm= 4 |pc= Green/Red |gc= Dark Orange/Light Green |alt= |pictos = 46 |perf = Jérémy Paquet (P1) Julia Spiesser (P2) }}"A-Punk" by Vampire Weekend is featured on Just Dance 2. Appearance of the Dancers The dancers appear to be teenagers in winter clothing. P1 P1 is a teenage boy with an orange and red toque, a lime green, white, orange and red vest, a white long-sleeved shirt, lime green pants, and pink shoes with orange laces. P2 P2 is a teenage girl with red wavy hair. She wears a yellow and orange winter hat, an orange scarf, a pink long sleeved sweater, a pink and orange skirt, pink ankle socks, and white shoes. In the remake, both dancers look more realistic and have slightly darker color schemes. apunk_coach_1_big.png|P1 (Remake) apunk_coach_2_big.png|P2 (Remake) Background The routine takes place in a park-like setting, in a blizzard. There are trees swaying in the wind. Also, a white house is visible in the left corner of the background. The layout is in a 2D design, in pastel colors without outlines. Gold Moves There are 4 Gold Moves in this routine: All: Punch the air with your right hand four times successively. oie_0gEQXc3cLx3y.png|All Gold Moves apunk.gif|All Gold Moves in-game Appearances in Mashups A-Punk appears in the following Mashup: *''Problem'' (Lovers Duet) Trivia *In the preview gameplay, the song is mistakenly named Vampire Weekend (the track's performing band). *This is the first time that Jérémy Paquet portrays P1 when he dances with Julia Spiesser. *The beta gameplay showed P1 dancing alone, in order to make the Duet mode a surprise; he also had a different colour scheme. **In another beta picture, the girl is P1 and the boy is P2 instead of vice versa. *P2 has an avatar available on Just Dance 4, but the avatar did not return in Just Dance 2014. **However, the avatar has been proven to exist in the beta version of Just Dance 2014. **This is the second time where an avatar from Just Dance 4 did not return in Just Dance 2014. The first time happened to P1's avatar from Somethin' Stupid and the third time to Cotton Eye Joe. *This is the first time where the dancer(s) have a frozen effect in the beginning/end of the routine, followed by She Wolf (Falling To Pieces). * In the preview gameplay, the coaches don't start with the ice effect. Instead, they just look at each other before starting.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xefEj8JNgyk *In the Just Dance 4 Xbox 360 DLC guide manual, the square of this song is seen. *P1 is shown on the NTSC box art, along with TiK ToK and Call Me (with a different color scheme). Gallery Apunk.jpg|''A-Punk'' apunknow.jpg|''A-Punk'' (Remake) Apunkmenu.png|''A-Punk'' on the Just Dance 2 menu jdnowcoverapunk.jpg|''Just Dance Now'' cover A-Punk_(P2).png|P2's Just Dance 4 Avatar Apunkp2justdance2014betaavatar.jpg|P2's beta avatar in Just Dance 2014 A-Punk.png|Picture (Beta) AP Diff Scheme.png|P1 in the trailer. Notice he has a different color scheme. apunkback.png|Background apunk_pictos-sprite.png|Pictograms Videos Vampire Weekend - A-Punk Just Dance 2 - A-Punk Just Dance Now - A-Punk-0 References Site Navigation ru:A-Punk zh:A-Punk Category:Songs Category:2000s Category:Pop Songs Category:Rock Songs Category:Duets Category:Female and Male Duets Category:Easy Songs Category:Average Songs Category:Songs in Just Dance 2 Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 4 Category:Jérémy Paquet Category:Julia Spiesser Category:Console Exclusives Category:Remade Songs